


Meeting Family

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jean takes QueenBee 'home' to meet her family. It goes pretty well.
Relationships: QueenBee/Female Player Character, QueenBee/Player Character
Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Collections: Femslash February





	Meeting Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'hype woman'.

"How did you two meet?" Mom asked as we all sat in the living room of her and Dad's home.

Holding tight to QueenBee's hand, I told her, "We met when I started working at an arcade as the floor attendant."

"You were co-workers?" Mom tilted her head, looking a little confused.

QueenBee laughed. "Not exactly. I was a regular at the arcade."

"Was?" Mom, of course, picked up on that right away. "What happened to the arcade?"

I scowled and felt QueenBee squeeze my hand. "Deco Nami bought it when the owner passed away and her family didn't want to keep it."

"Did you lose your job, _again_?" Mom looked upset and I felt my spine stiffen.

QueenBee answered before I could compose myself enough to do so. "Jean quit because she refused to work for an asshole like Deco Nami."

"So, I started my own arcade, with financial help from a friend," I added, leaning into QueenBee gratefully. "And plenty of help from my other friends, including QueenBee."

Smiling, she kissed my cheek. Mom looked thoughtful. "Wait, I heard he was arrested."

"Jean helped make that happen." QueenBee added helpfully.

Mom frowned. "There was no mention of Jean in the news."

"I didn't help _directly_ ," I admitted. "I just convinced his daughter that she shouldn't live under the thumb of a lying scumbag, father or not."

As Mom processed this information, QueenBee added, "Best of all, Jean _punched_ Deco Nami in his big fat lying mouth."

"Did he deserve it?" Mom asked.

I nodded emphatically. "Fuck yes, Mom."

"Then right on, Jean." Smiling, Mom got up and walked over to pull us into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

I rolled my eyes even as I hugged her back. "Mo-om."

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to embarrass you." She smirked, kissing my forehead.

QueenBee squeezed my hand and I sighed happily. It was good to see my family again, even if they _did_ embarrass me.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought of Jean being QB's hype woman, but that was too obvious, so I flipped it.


End file.
